His Everything
by WritingTeen2002
Summary: Avery Roberts is your average seventeen year old girl with a difference. She was held back a year. With the exam season over the Roberts family cannot wait for their trip to Italy for a week during Avery's twelve weeks off. When the family are invited to a tour they think nothing of it, but they couldn't have been more wrong. Will Avery make it out of Italy alive?
1. Chapter 1

Summer. Everyone loved the summer season due to the hot weather, BBQs, ice cream and holidays. Oh, the holidays! But being in year 11 made the summer a hundred times better as instead of having six weeks off you had twelve weeks. A small house stood at the end of a run-down looking street. The outside of the house was a grey colour, with three windows show casing the busy street. The white door was accompanied by a black step whilst the white car stood parked next door to the house which was big enough for three. The young girl in the house was seventeen with porcelain skin, greenish brown eyes and long blackish brown hair which cascaded to her mid-back. She was the only seventeen-year-old in year 11 due to her missing so much school because her dad kept getting promotions from his office job.

Summer. Summer was everyone's favourite season due to the hot weather and the fact that children have six weeks away from school but for year eleven they get twelve weeks. The assembly hall was packed with eight rows of students sat at desks turning pages, scribbling down answers or just sitting and waiting for their exam to be over. One girl, with porcelain skin, brownish green eyes and long mid-back long blackish brown hair, sat at the end of the fourth row labelled 'D' with her head down scribbling down some random answer to the page of questions in front of her. She wore a black vest which was covered by a thin flowy cream cardigan with floral patterns, a pair of denim shorts and a pair of brown heeled ankle boots.

The clock kept ticking, some students continued to write whilst others dropped their pens and sat facing the clock whilst using their hand as a fan. The porcelain girl dropped her pen on her desk and sat back whilst wishing for the time to speed up so she could escape school ASAP. She was the only girl in year eleven to be seventeen because she missed a lot of school, due to her dad getting promotions from the office, so she had to be held back but she didn't complain as she knew if she took them when they were moving she would have failed.

The exam officials walked to the front of the room and watched the hand move slowly towards the quarter-past mark. After what felt like an eternity to most students, the officials informed everyone to stop writing and that the papers are being collected. Once all papers were collected, the rows of students were dispensed one by one. Row 'D' now left. "Avery!" a young blonde, blue eyed girl called. Avery, the porcelain girl, ran over with her bag strapped to her shoulder. "Rose, how did it go?" she asked as they began walking to the office. "Horrible!" she exclaimed with a sad expression, Avery giggled at her overly dramatic friend. Shaking her head she piped up again, "So we meeting tomorrow at Henry's yes?" she asked and her friend Rose nodded her head.

After receiving the document that said she could leave, Avery exited the school only to see her dad was waiting for her with a cigarette between his fingers. A smile grew on her face as she into his arms, a chuckle leaving his lips. "How did you do kiddo?" he asked puffing the smoke out. "I think I did the best I could" she winked and climbed into the car. Stamping on his cigarette her dad, George, climbed into the driving seat. He was in his grey suit trousers, suit jacket, white shirt and grey tie, his eyes ocean blue which matched his now messy dirty blonde hair. Avery looked out the window, the sun slightly blinding her but she was still happy that she was out of that 'hell house' that people called school.

"Guess what" George spoke up, Avery's eyes focusing on her father, "what?" she giggled shrugging. George simply rolled his eyes and nudge her slightly, "a celebratory dinner" he smiled at her shocked expression. "What? Why?" she asked leaning against the car door, she didn't deserve it in her eyes but in her parent's eyes she done so much and they knew just how much she wanted to pass. "Nanny and grandad are coming too" he smiled as he pulled into the parking section next to the family house.

It was small, yes, but it was big enough for the three of them. It was a greyish brown colour with three windows, one downstairs and two upstairs, show casing the road outside. The step to the white door was black with two bunches of pink tulips growing out of them. Entering the house, Avery was met by her mother in a huge embrace. "Baby well done!" she cheered to which Avery replied with a simple but effective "shhh". Her mother was very much like Avery the only difference was that her mother's hair was in fact black and her skin was tanned.

Evening fell, the air however was still hot so Avery wore a black skater skirt, with a black vest top, denim jacket and high tops. The Roberts family, were sat at a booked table in Toby's Carvery. Avery had roast chicken, mash, broccoli and a Yorkshire pudding. She hadn't once stopped smiling since she was allowed to leave school because her exams were finished.

"Still up for going to Italy?" her grandpa asked taking a bite of his roast potato. "Oh yes dad", her mum began, "it will be Avery's first time going abroad and she's been looking forward to it ever since". Avery nodded sipping on her glass of coke, she had never been abroad before she had only ever been to places in England, nowhere else so this would be a big step. The night was full of chit-chat, eating and drinking, however the conversation turned to Italy as well as preparations, her grandparents offered to drive them to the airport so they wouldn't have to worry about their car.


	2. Chapter 2

It was quarter-to eleven, Avery's room was already hot due to the blazing sun and her constant rushing around. She was meeting up with her four best friends- Rose, Tanya, Lewis and Jacob- for lunch as a way of celebrating their 'freedom'. Her cascaded down her back but swayed as she walked around, she wore a pair of ripped turn-ups and a striped crop top with black lace up thin heeled sandals. She shoved her purse, keys, phone and sun cream into her bag which she pulled up to her shoulder.

A car horn honked outside, signalling Lewis was here, she pulled her maroon beach hat on to her head and placed her round peach coloured sunglasses on to protect her eyes. Rushing downstairs, she quickly kissed her parents before rushing out to the black car that awaited her. Slamming the door behind her, Avery smiled at Lewis, "thanks again for the lift Lewis" he just laughed shaking his head whilst his mother gave his hand a little slap. "No problem" he replied with a cheeky grin.

Henry's was a small café with brown leather sofas and a scattering of white tables and chairs. The car pulled to a halt, the others were waiting outside for them, "be good" Lewis' mother warned to which he replied rather snarky, "when am I never?" with a slight gasp as he touched the area in which his heart sat. Rolling her eyes, Avery thanked Lewis' mother and exited the car. The car drove out of sight and the group of friends entered the tiny café and took claim to the sofas which were separated by a wooden coffee table.

The young group of friends began to chat away about school, their holiday plans and Lewis' mother having to keep him out of trouble. Lewis was the trouble maker of the group, he was the one who was always in detention, always arguing with the teacher about something pointless but that is what made Lewis…well…Lewis. He had olive skin, brown eyes, curly black hair and black framed glasses. Typical bad boy some would say, with his black shorts, white tank top and trainers. The only reason he had stopped misbehaving is because the head master, Mr Johnsson, threatened to take his prom ticket away.

Tanya rose to her feet, her flip flops whipping the floor behind them. Tanya was ginger, long curly locks with green eyes and porcelain skin, she had freckles across both cheeks and her nose. She wore a burgundy/maroon crop top with a denim skirt and a pair of flip flops. Clapping her hands, Tanya got everyone's attention, with a smile plastered on her face she looked at each friend, "what are you having?"

"A hot chocolate with a slice of lemon drizzle please" Rose smiled. "Fanta with a blueberry muffin please 'T'" Jacob stated. Jacob joined the group quite late but he evened the group out as he was slightly nerdy but they all loved him as he was very imaginative. He helped them win a contest and ever since then they have always been a group. He was a pale boy with ocean blue eyes and long blonde hair.

"Coke with a ham panini 'T'" Lewis winked. 'T' was Tanya's nickname in the group along with mother-hen as she is very maternal. If one of them had a falling out with another, which was rare, she would be there to put the pieces back together. "A coffee with a cheese and tomato toastie please". Tanya had ordered a black coffee and a wholemeal tuna sandwich.

With the drinks in front of them and their food, the conversation soon turned to Avery and her holiday trip to Italy. "Are you still coming prom?" Tanya asked sipping on her coffee, Avery sent her a look which screamed 'are you kidding?', "of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world" Avery squealed making her friendship group laugh. "Do you think you will meet any cute guys?" teased Rose wiggling her eyebrows. Scoffing, Lewis shook his head "she has us two"-signalling both himself and Jacob- "why would she need anybody else?" he joked. Avery shook her head. "I doubt it" she admitted, "mum and dad want to do sight-seeing meaning dragging me along too" she giggled, she loved history but her parents just made it boring.

The conversation began again, after everyone gave their share towards their order, but this time about prom. The girls went shopping together and brought everything needed and the guys did the same. Tanya booked the limos, yes, she ordered two- one white and the other black-one was for her and her friends and the other for the parents. Avery slumped back and listened to her friends but her mind drifted to Italy.

Prom finished at half eleven and the flight for Italy was at quarter-to nine, the next morning, she would have to rush her packing before and after prom. She was excited by the thought of prom with all the singing, dancing, picture taking, she couldn't wait. Her dress was in her mum's room along with her shoes and bag. Makeup, nails and hair booked. Everything was organised, so she didn't need to worry at all about anything.

The group laughed, chatted and then went their separate ways. Lewis dropped Avery back home, she entered her house by shutting the door then fishing her phone out her bag whilst kicking her shoes off. Slumping onto the sofa with her parents, she smiled as they were watching 'Criminal Minds' which was Avery's favourite due to the character 'Spencer Reid'. Exhaling, Avery saw the suitcases already packed, they were leaving on the seventh of July not tomorrow. Avery laughed to herself as her parents just watched the show trying to figure out what had made their daughter laugh to herself. "Is there WiFi in our hotel room?" she asked out the blue. "Of course there is, did you really think we would want to hear you moaning about not contacting your friends?" her mother laughed, ' _touche mother, touche'_ Avery thought.


End file.
